Einsturzgefahr
by Melissa.2501
Summary: Als ein Geheimgang über James einstürzt, ist Lily die einzige die ihm helfen kann - und dabei könnte auch ihr ganzes Weltbild einstürzen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo, ihr Lieben. Da bin ich wieder mit einer weiteren Übersetzung. Die Geschichte heißt im Englischen "Caving In" und ist von Froody. Sie besteht aus zwei Kapiteln und ist natürlich wieder eine Lily/James-Geschichte. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir. Über Reviews zur Geschichte und zur Übersetzung freue ich mich natürlich immer. Also viel Spaß beim Lesen. Alles Liebe, eure Melissa.**

* * *

Seit ihrer Einführung in die Zauberwelt hatte Lily viele Dinge gelernt. Sie hatte sogar so, so viele Dinge gelernt, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wo sie anfangen sollte. Nach der Tatsache, dass Magie mehr als nur Fiktion war, war wahrscheinlich eines der wichtigsten Dinge, die Lily gelernt hatte, dass der Klang von James Potters Stimme grundsätzlich Schwierigkeiten bedeutete.

Potters Stimme: ein Auslöser für Chaos, Unordnung und im allgemeinen Unheil. Sie war laut. Sie machte einen verrückt. Und was noch schlimmer war, sie war unbestreitbar attraktiv. Sie hatte einen vollen angenehmen Klang, voller Lachen und verspielter Jungenhaftigkeit. Sie gab den Befehl eines Schulsprechers mit Leichtigkeit wieder und war unübertroffen darin, aufwendige Ausreden zu erfinden, wenn er auf frischer Missetat erwischt wurde. Den einzigen Makel, den Lily wirklich an dieser Stimme finden konnte war die Tatsache, dass sie James Potter gehörte.

Leider war das ein Makel, über den sie nicht hinwegsehen konnte.

Es war die pure Ungerechtigkeit, dass so eine schöne Stimme dem größten Idioten überhaupt gehörte. Potter verhielt sich mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so sehr wie ein Idiot - manchmal sogar überhaupt nicht – aber Lily war sich des schlummernden Trottels hinter dieser Stimme bewusst. Trotzdem reichten nur ein bis zwei Wörter von Potter aus, um ihren Bauch in einen Sack voll Zischender Zauberdrops zu verwandeln. Es war eine unwillkommene Entwicklung, die sich erst vor kurzem ergeben hatte, der sie aber nicht nachgehen wollte.

All dies trägt dazu bei Lilys heftige Reaktion zu erklären, als eine körperlose Stimme sie auf halbem Weg in einem verlassenen Korridor im Ostflügel ansprach.

„Hallo?"

Sie zuckte zusammen und ihre Bücher fielen ihr aus den Armen. Das Herz war ihr in den Hals gehüpft und sie klammerte das letzte Buch an ihre Brust – _Der Ratgeber für Schulsprecherinnen: Wie man die Gefahren des Alltags abwendet, _3. Auflage– und drehte den Kopf hektisch in alle Richtungen.

Die Stimme sprach erneut, diesmal lauter.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?"

Da war niemand, soweit Lily das sehen konnte. Der Korridor war genauso verlassen, wie er es auch vor einigen Sekunden gewesen war. Der einzig sichtbare Anwesende war eine recht unschöne Statue von Gregor dem Kriecher und der hatte noch nie zuvor die Absicht gezeigt, sich nach Sperrstunde mit Schulsprecherinnen zu unterhalten.

„Ich kann dich da draußen atmen hören, okay? Sag doch was!"

Mit pochendem Herzen wippte Lily von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie wusste natürlich zu wem diese Stimme gehörte – schon beim ersten Wort hatte sie es gewusst – aber die Tatsache, dass ein unsichtbarer James Potter nach ihr rief, erweckte in ihr nicht das Bedürfnis zu antworten. Sie hatte die Gesellschaft des Schulsprechers bereits lange genug ertragen müssen, um diese Situation nicht verdächtig zu finden. Das war ein Streich in Planung und Lily hatte nicht vor, hier zu bleiben und das Opfer eines Streichs zu werden.

Und ihr Bauch hatte kein Recht dazu, so aufgeregt zu flattern.

Lily sammelte ihre Bücher vom Boden auf, drehte sich schwungvoll um und machte sich daran den Korridor zu verlassen.

„Wenn du noch da bist… bitte. Bitte sag etwas."

Lily geriet ins Stocken und blieb stehen. Die Stimme – Potters Stimme – klang schon fast verzweifelt. So hatte sie sich noch nie angehört. Es war beunruhigend und was noch schlimmer war, es machte es Lily unmöglich noch länger zu zögern. Sie hatte Hilferufe noch nie ignorieren können, auch wenn sie von verhassten Schulsprechern kamen.

Sich komplett dessen bewusst, dass sie damit Potter direkt in die Hände spielte, drehte sich Lily um. Der Korridor war noch genauso verlassen wie zuvor. Sie blickte hilfesuchend zu Gregor den Kriecher, aber die Statue hielt keinerlei Ratschlag für sie bereit.

„Potter?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie hoffte der Streich wurde schnell und relativ schmerzlos vonstattengehen, nicht wie diese Sache mit den Federn, die achtundvierzig Stunden lang hielt und die den Rumtreibern so viel Spaß bereitete.

„Lily?"

„Tja, es ist bestimmt nicht Mrs Norris."

„Merlin sei Dank bist du es."

Potter klang mehr als erleichtert, Lily konnte dasselbe nicht von sich behaupten. Sie begann so langsam zu ahnen, dass Potter in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten steckte und in vielerlei Hinsicht war das eine Erleichterung und in anderer Hinsicht, die mit dem Flattern ihres Bauches zu tun hatte, nicht. Wenn Potter einen guten Grund hatte unsichtbar zu sein, wollte Lily ihn unbedingt hören.

„Potter."

„Ja?"

„Wo bist du?"

„Ah. Ich dachte mir, dass du das fragen würdest."

„Eine kluge Schlussfolgerung."

„Ich wette, du bist überrascht mich hier anzutreffen. Und das auch noch am Abend eines phänomenal erfolgreichen Quidditchspiel."

„Wirklich angetroffen hab ich dich ja noch nicht? Ich wurde nur von deiner körperlosen Stimme belästigt."

„Belästigt ist ein hartes Wort."

„'Körperlos' ist das interessantere Wort, findest du nicht?"

„Da muss ich dir wohl Recht geben."

Lily presste die Bücher an ihre Brust. Sie spürte wie ihre Nervosität langsam in etwas Schärferes verwandelte. Es fühlte sich an wie Frustration, es fühlte sich an wie Zorn und es fühlte sich angenehm bekannt an. Sie ließ sich voll und ganz darauf ein.

„Potter, wenn du mir nicht in genau fünf Minuten sagst, wo du steckst, pfeife ich nach Filch und du wirst die wahre Bedeutung des Wortes ‚belästigt' erfahren."

Ein tiefes Seufzen erklang irgendwo zu Lilys Linken. Sie drehte sich triumphierend um und blinzelte ins Gesicht von Gregor dem Kriecher.

„Ich habe versucht nach Filch zu pfeifen. Hat nicht funktioniert."

„Hast du das?"

„Pfeifen, Rufen und so gut wie alles bis auf das Läuten einer Kuhglocke. Er muss wohl am anderen Ende des Schlosses sein, genauso wie alle Professoren. Ich habe einen Höllenlärm gemacht."

Lily wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass ein Schüler freiwillig versucht hätte, die Aufmerksamkeit von Filch auf sich zu ziehen. Selbst die Rumtreiber hatten sich dass nicht getraut – zumindest nicht bis heute Abend. Etwas Seltsames ging hier vor.

Lily lud ihre Bücher auf dem Boden ab, schenkte dem _Ratgeber für Schulsprecherinnen _einen bösen Blick und richtete sich wieder auf. Es half alles nichts. Wenn Potter sich in eine außergewöhnlich verzwickte Lage gebracht hatte, sah es ganz so aus, als wäre es an Lily ihm da wieder rauszuhelfen.

„Raus damit, Potter. Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn ich nicht weiß, was du jetzt schon wieder angestellt hast."

Erneut erklang ein tiefes Seufzen. „Sieh mal, Lily. Es ist – ähm – ein wenig peinlich. Könntest du... Sag einfach Sirius, dass er herkommen soll, in Ordnung?"

Lily stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Sag es ihm selbst."

„Ich bin gerade nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage, Evans."

„Warum nicht?"

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung. Wenn du unbedingt die Wahrheit wissen willst…"

Lily wartete.

„Ich stecke in dem Gang hinter der Statue fest, das ist alles.", beendete er rasch seinen Satz, wobei seine Stimme viel von ihrem Charme und ihrer Gelassenheit verlor. „Er ist eingestürzt, als ich gerade hinausklettern wollte. Und hier bin ich nun. Deshalb kannst du mich nicht sehen. Und ich hatte gehofft noch etwas Würde bewahren zu können, aber das war's wohl."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie seine Rede wirklich registrierte, aber dann erfolgte ihre Reaktion unmittelbar. Es gab nur eine angemessene Reaktion und die war Panik, also dachte sie, sie sollte es mit einer anderen versuchen.

„Du Idiot!"

„Wie bitte?"

„James Potter, du blöder, blöder, grenzenlos blöder Idiot!"

„Ich nehme an, das ist fair, aber unter diesen Umständen – "

Lily wollte davon nichts wissen. Entgegen ihrer höchsten Anstrengungen, machte sich die Panik in ihr bemerkbar. „Du willst mir also sagen, dass du schon die ganze Zeit hinter dieser blöden Kriecher-Statue feststeckst? Und statt mir die wichtigen Tatsachen mitzuteilen hast du versucht deine Würde zu bewahren, eine Würde, die nebenbei bemerkt, _nur in deinem Kopf_ existiert? Merlin! Ich muss los! Ich werde Hilfe holen, warte hier – "

Lily stakste durch die Bücher, die sie irgendwie im Korridor verteilt hatte und hatte es ein paar Meter weit geschafft, als diese blöde Stimmte wieder erklang und sie wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

„Warte."

Es war seine Schulsprecherstimme, die starke, fordernde Stimme. Lily reagierte automatisch. Sie lehnte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und drehte sich mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen und bebender Brust um.

„_Warte?_"

„Warte. Du darfst mich nicht – Ich will nicht, dass du gehst."

Lily atmete zu schnell und lehnte an einem Wandbehang. Sie verbarg ihre Verwirrung hinter einem finsteren Blick.

„Bist du bescheuert?", blaffte sie. Sie war irgendwie unangenehm berührt und bemühte sich sehr, die Schärfe in ihrer Stimme beizubehalten. „Halb Hogwarts ist über deinem Kopf zusammengestürzt. Ich muss los und Hilfe holen. Ich gehe jetzt."

Sie bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Nein, das tust du nicht.", sagte Potter und er sagte es mit solcher Überzeugung, dass Lily wusste, dass es wahr war. „Du bleibst hier. Und das Schloss ist nicht über meinem Kopf zusammengestürzt, nur der Ausgang ist versperrt. Also hör auf, so in Panik zu geraten."

Lily zwang sich durch die Nase auszuatmen, stieß sich von der Wand weg und richtete sich auf. Sie fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht mutig, aber sie weigerte sich, sich von ihrer Angst übermannen zu lassen. Sie ging direkt auf Gregor den Kriecher zu und warf einen Blick hinter den Sockel der Statue. Vom Korridor aus nicht zu erkennen, war dort die unverwechselbare Silhouette eines Ganges verborgen. Noch unverwechselbarer waren die Gesteinsbrocken, die den Zugang versperrten. Tja, wenn Hogwarts schon zusammenbrach, dann machte es zumindest keine halben Sachen. Und Potter steckte immer noch dahinter fest…

Sie nieste.

„Lily!"

Lily wischte sich verlegen über die Nase und presste eine Hand gegen den, ihr am nächsten, staubbedeckten Stein.

„Was?"

„Willst du vielleicht eine Lawine auslösen?"

„Vielleicht."

„Das könnte ein tödliches Ende haben, denkst du nicht?"

„Was, hast du etwa erwartet, dass ich dich rette? Hast du denn gar nichts aus unserer langen und qualvollen Geschichte gelernt?"

„Ich bin ein furchtbarer Schüler, wenn ich kein Interesse habe etwas zu lernen, Evans. Aber ich werde mir etwas mehr Mühe geben, wenn du versprichst nicht noch einmal zu niesen."

Lily grinste, aber ihr Lächeln verblasste schnell, als sie sich Potter vorstellte, wie er alleine auf der anderen Seite des mit Gesteinsbrocken versperrten Ganges feststeckte. Sie hatte sich nie wirklich gut mit dem Trottel verstanden, aber wie so viele Dinge in der Zauberwelt, hatte auch ihr Mitgefühl keinen Aus-Schalter. Und Potter war gar nicht so schlimm, wie sie sich immer einredete.

Und seine Stimme rief bei ihr ein leichtes Zittern hervor.

„Wenn das ein Geheimgang ist, Potter, warum läufst du dann nicht zum anderen Ende und gehst dort hinaus?", fragte sie frei heraus und mit der Absicht diesem ganz bestimmten Gedanken ein Ende zu setzen, so lange sie es noch konnte.

Seine Antwort war so nonchalant, dass Lily am liebsten geschrien hätte. „Ich kann nicht. Der Gang ist auch hinter mir eingestürzt."

„Oh." Lily hatte noch einiges dazu zu sagen, fühlte sich im Moment aber nicht dazu in der Lage.

„Ja. Die besten Aussichten haben wir, denke ich, wenn du den Zugang freisprengst."

„Was? _Ich?_"

„Nein, mein Kumpel Gregor da draußen. Ja, _du_! Und du beeilst dich besser damit."

Bestürzt ließ Lily den Blick über die Wand aus Trümmern wandern, die Potter von der Sicherheit trennte. „Sieh mal, ich denke nicht, dass ich die richtige Person bin, um - "

Jetzt war Potter an der Reihe zu blaffen. „Bei Merlin, Evans. Abgesehen von mir und Sirius bist du Klassenbeste und obendrein noch Schulsprecherin. Jetzt zück deinen Zauberstab und spreng mich hier raus, ja? Wenn mir irgendwer helfen kann, dann bist du das."

„Ich kann nicht - "

„Du kannst."

„Aber - "

„Ich vertraue dir." Seine Stimme war ruhiger geworden. „Komm schon, Lily. Es ist niemand anders in der Nähe und wer weiß, wie lange der Gang noch standhält bis mir die Decke auf den Kopf fällt. Es ist, als würde ein verfluchtes Damoklesschwert über mir hängen."

Lily schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Es gab genügend potentielle Desaster hier, um die Traum-Tagebücher für Wahrsagen ein ganzes Jahr lang zu füllen. Was, wenn sie etwas falsch machte? Was, wenn sie es richtig machte, aber die Wucht der Sprengung, das anrichtete, was ihr Niesen nicht geschafft hatte und eine Lawine hervorrief? Was, wenn –

„Ich vertraue dir, Lily.", wiederholte Potter und unterbrach damit ihre panischen Gedanken mit seiner sanften Stimme, die sie dazu brachte ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche zu ziehen, bevor sie überhaupt wusste, was sie da tat. Sie trat gut zwei Schritte von dem versperrten Gang zurück und hob ihren Zauberstab. Als sie sich aufrichtete, war sie fest entschlossen. Ihre Finger zitterten nur minimal, als sie begann zu sprechen.

„Potter!"

Das war es was sie schrie, den Zauberspruch ganz vergessen, als der Lärm über sie hereinbrach. Eine riesige Folge von Einstürzen brach in dem Moment los, als Lily ihren Mund geöffnet hatte. Sie stand wie angewurzelt da und ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Und dann war der Einsturz vorüber. Und dann –

„_James_!"

Lily fiel auf die Knie in dem Haufen stechender Trümmer und begann die Steine von dem Gang wegzuschaufeln. Sie war sich kaum darüber bewusst, was sie tat; sie griff einfach nur mit ihrem Händen in den Haufen und räumte Steine weg. Ihr Zauberstab war irgendwo hingerollt. Sie konnte ihn nicht finden, als sie sich schließlich wieder an ihn erinnerte. Vollkommen in Panik dauerte es einige Minuten, bis sie überhaupt die Rufe wahrnahm, die von hinter den Gesteinsbrocken kamen.

„Lily! Bist du verletzt? Antworte mir! Lily!"

„James!", krächzte sie voller Erleichterung, vergaß wieder völlig ihren Zauberstab und kroch nach vorne. „Mir geht's gut! Mir geht's gut. Bist du in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?"

Ihr Herz pochte zwar in ihren Ohren, aber Lily entging nicht das schmerzerfüllte Ächzen auf der anderen Seite des Schutthaufens. Die strahlende Erleichterung in ihrem Gesicht verblasste sofort.

„Was ist los? James? _Potter_!"

„Nichts, ich – ah. Merlin. Ich bin nur... etwas unmittelbarer gefangen, wenn man es so sagen will. Mit ein paar Steinen auf meinen Beinen, aber nichts mit dem ich nicht klar käme. Nur eine Fleischwunde. Wer braucht denn schon Beine?"

Er machte eine Pause und ihm schien klar zu werden, dass Lily diese Neuigkeiten vielleicht nicht so leichtfertig aufnahm, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Es geht mir gut. Wirklich. Ich habe etwas Schmerzen, das ist alles."

Lily schien sich nicht mehr daran erinnern zu können, wie man Wörter bildete. Etwas Nasses traf ihre Hand und sie erschrak. Sie sah hinab und stellte fest, dass ihr Umhang tränengetränkt war und ihre Fingernägel zerfetzt und blutig waren. Alles um sie herum war grau von dem Staub.

„Weißt du,", redete James gesprächig weiter und zwang damit Lilys Augen zurück zu den Gesteinsbrocken hinter denen sie ihn vermutete, „ich denke ich kann Licht vom Korridor sehen. Das konnte ich vorher nicht, aber ich nehme an, dieser Einsturz eben – den ich übrigens deinem Niesen zuschreibe – hat einige Trümmer aus dem Weg geräumt. Also haben wir eigentlich Fortschritte gemacht."

Lily schniefte verlegen und schaffte es schließlich ihre Stimmbänder wieder einzusetzen. „Wen von uns beiden versuchst du eigentlich mit deinem Geplapper abzulenken?"

Der Anflug eines trockenen Lachens war in James Stimme zu hören, als er antwortete. „Uns beide, denke ich."

Lily brachte ein dünnes Lächeln zustande. Es verblasste sofort wieder, als sie ihren nächsten Gedanken fasste und sie kam schmerzerfüllt auf die Beine.

„Was mache ich hier? Ich sollte Hilfe holen! Ich hätte mich nie von dir überreden lassen sollen zu bleiben. Idiot!"

James hustete und Lily hielt sofort inne. Seine Stimme war zwar noch genauso fordernd wie zuvor, aber nun angespannt vor unterdrücktem Schmerz.

„Wir haben das doch schon geklärt, Evans. Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Entweder setzt du dich jetzt hin wie eine gute Schulsprecherin, oder ich komme raus und helfe nach."

„Das ist nicht witzig."

„Da könntest du Recht haben."

Trotz der ruhigen Autorität in James blöder Schulsprecherstimme und der Tatsache, dass sich ihre Beine anfühlten, als würden sie gleich genauso zusammenbrechen wie der Gang, schaffte Lily es irgendwie auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Sie war die einzige, die in der Lage war etwas zu unternehmen. Sie war die einzige Schulsprecherin hier, die die Gefahren des Alltags abwehren konnte.

Blödes bescheuertes Buch.

„Du brauchst einen Heiler.", sagte sie und keine Spur von Panik war mehr in ihrer Stimme zu finden. „Du brauchst magische medizinische Versorgung und Dumbledore und lebenslanges Nachsitzen dafür, dass du Fuß in diesen unbestreitbar verbotenen Geheimgang gesetzt hast, der sonstwohin führt. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Potter: wenn du hier rauskommst, wirst du jede Menge Zeit mit mir verbringen. Ich werde dich nämlich mit siebzehn verschiedenen Stufen Schmerz verhexen, weil du mir so viel Stress bereitet hast. Aber jetzt muss ich erst mal los und Hilfe holen."

„Bleib."

„Nein."

„Bitte."

„Ich verspreche mich zu beeilen."

Lily hatte sich schon an Gregor vorbeigeduckt, als James erneut nach ihr rief.

„Ein Patronus wäre viel schneller. Es dauert eine Ewigkeit bis du einen Professor findest. Schick eine Nachricht mit deinem Patronus von hier aus."

Lily kam schlitternd zum Stehen und ein Gefühl von Unsicherheit durchströmte ihre Venen. Sie knetete ihre Hände und blickte von der Statue zum anderen Ende des Korridors und wieder zurück.

„Du hast die Theorie studiert, ich weiß, dass du das hast. Dumbledore hat uns davon in unserem letzten Schulsprechertreffen erzählt. Es gibt keinen effizienteren Weg eine Nachricht zu übermitteln, als mit einem Patronus. Und du bist die beste Zauberkunstschülerin der ganzen Schule. Es schmerzt mein Ego das zuzugeben, aber es ist wahr. Denk darüber nach."

Nach einem Moment nickte Lily. „Du hast Recht. Du hast Recht.", wiederholte sie lauter, eilte zurück und blickte auf die Gesteinsbrocken, die James vor ihrer Sicht verbargen. „Es gibt keine Garantie dafür, dass ich rechtzeitig einen Professor finde." Ihr kam ein Gedanke. „Aber – "

„Nichts aber."

Und James hatte schon wieder Recht. Lily war gerade wieder eingefallen, dass sie ihren Zauberstab verloren hatte, als sie ihn auch schon halb unter dem Sockel der Statue begraben fand. Sie hob ihn auf und empfand Geborgenheit bei dem vertrauten Gewicht in ihrer Hand.

Der Patronus-Zauber: leichter gesagt, als getan.

„Komm schon, Evans.", schimpfte sie mit vor Konzentration verzerrtem Gesicht. „Du hast es schon mal hingekriegt. Eine glückliche Erinnerung und die Zauberformel. Ganz einfach. Flitwick liebt dich nicht grundlos."

„Sollte ich eifersüchtig sein?"

Lily blickte böse zu dem Geheimgang. „Solltest du nicht eigentlich gerade sterben?" Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte eine glückliche Erinnerung zu finden. Es musste eine wirklich glückliche sein, so hell, dass sie die Dunkelheit vertreiben konnte.

In der Vergangenheit hatte sie die Erinnerung an ihr erstes Treffen mit Severus und der Erkenntnis, dass Magie real war, verwendet. Sie war jetzt nutzlos und unwiderruflich beschmutzt von dem hässlichen Ende ihrer Freundschaft. Also musste sie auf glückliche Erinnerungen aus den ersten Jahren auf Hogwarts zurückgreifen.

Als sie die Möglichkeiten durchging, eine Erinnerung ruiniert durch Sev, eine andere durch ihre Schwester, wurde sie immer gestresster und alles an was sie denken konnte war James und die Tatsache, das er verletzt war, Schmerzen hatte und das seine Beine von Gesteinsbrocken zerquetscht wurden und sie brauchte diese Erinnerung _jetzt_, irgendeine –

Mit einem hörbaren Schluchzen gab sie auf. „Ich – Ich kann nicht! Ich kann nicht denken. Keine glücklichen Erinnerungen. Ich bin zu – zu – "

Als sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergrub, spürte sie, wie ihre Haut vor Beschämung prickelte. Warum konnte es nicht irgendwer, _irgendwer_ anders sein, als James Potter? Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie so schwach sah. Sie wollte nicht, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Sie wollte ihm nur eine reinhauen und sicherstellen, dass er in Sicherheit war.

„Es tut mir Leid.", brachte sie schließlich mit zu Boden gesenktem Blick hervor. „Es tur mir so Leid."

Potters Stimme war im Gegensatz zu ihrer stark und laut. „Das muss es nicht. Tu musst dich nicht entschuldigen, du blöde Kuh. Du bist brillant. Und ich bin es auch. Also machen wir eine Minute Pause und versuchen es später wieder. Denn zusammen sind wir doppelt brillant und wer kann dem schon widersprechen?"

„Niemand."

„Was war das?"

„_Niemand_.", wiederholte Lily und lächelte durch ihre Tränen hindurch. „Wenn wir zusammen sind, liegt uns die Welt zu Füßen, nicht war?"

„Oder in diesem Fall _auf _unseren Füßen."

„Idiot."

„Lehrers Liebling."

Lily atmete zitternd aus und wischte mit den Händen über die feuchte Haut unter ihren Augen. „In Ordnung, alles klar. Wir werden – wir werden uns hinsetzen und du wirst reden. Ich würde wirklich gerne erfahren, was dich dazu gebracht hat, in diesem bescheuerten Geheimgang herumzulungern."

„Ich habe einen Kasten Butterbier besorgt."

Lily zog eine Grimasse mit dem Blick auf den blockierten Eingang. „Red keinen Quatsch. Butterbier bekommt man nur in…" Sie brach mitten im Satz ab, als sie die Erkenntnis traf. „Oh."

„Genau. In Hogsmeade. Das ist einer der Geheimgänge, die schlaue Schüler in ihrem zweiten Jahr entdecken, meine liebe Schulsprecherin."

Die liebe Schulsprecherin prustete. „Und ich dachte es wäre einer dieser Geheimgänge, die über idiotischen Schülern in ihrem siebten Jahr zusammenstürzen, _Schulsprecher_."

„So spricht man nicht mit einem sterbenden Mann, Evans. Ich werde dich als Geist heimsuchen, wenn du so weiter machst."

„Nein, danke. Ich kann mir nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen. Aber nur damit ich das richtig verstehe, du bist nach Hogsmeade gewandert, um Getränke für die Siegesfeier zu besorgen, richtig?"

„Haargenau."

„Und das Verlangen für Butterbier war stark genug, um dafür dein Leben zu riskieren?"

„Das würdest du gar nicht fragen, wenn du das Spiel gesehen hättest. Es war unglaublich, Lily. Eines der besten überhaupt. Ich sag dir was, wenn ich hier unten den Löffel abgebe, behält man mich zumindest für meine überragenden Fähigkeiten als Quidditchkapitän in Erinnerung."

„Eingebildeter Trottel.", murmelte Lily. Ihr mildes Lächeln im genauen Gegensatz zu ihren Worten. „Genauso wird deine Grabinschrift lauten. ‚Hier liegt James Potter, eingebildeter Trottel bis zum Schluss.' Sie werden deinen Grabstein mit Butterbier und Schnatzen schmücken."

„Das hoffe ich doch. Und nenn mich nicht eingebildet; sonst muss ich weinen. Das ruiniert die Fotos."

„Welche Fotos?"

„Die Fotos für die Sonderausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ anlässlich meiner Rettung."

„Vielleicht für die Tatortfotos der Auroren, du Blödmann."

„Vielleicht. So oder so, bis dahin hast du eine tolle neue Erinnerung für den Patronuszauber."

Es herrschte Stille; offensichtlich wartete James auf eine Antwort. Auf der anderen Seite der Trümmer war Lily bei dieser Erinnerung an die vor ihr liegende Aufgabe wieder in Stress verfallen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Vielleicht sollte sie jetzt loslaufen und Hilfe holen, bevor James sie wieder davon abbringen konnte.

„Ich hoffe du denkst gerade nicht das, was ich glaube, dass du denkst, Evans.", unterbrach James Stimme ihre Gedanken mit gespielter Missbilligung. „Bist du eine Gryffindor oder ein Meerschweinchen? Eine Schulsprecherin oder eine Hufflepuff? Eine Hexe oder eine – "

„Hörst du denn nie auf zu reden?"

„Ich höre nie auf Hoffnung zu haben, so sieht es aus. Und das solltest du auch nicht. Und ich wette, ich wette, wenn wir hier sitzen und uns glückliche Erinnerungen für dich überlegen, taucht dieser Nachrichtenüberbringer-Patronus wie aus dem Nichts auf, ganz wie _Zauberei_. Und jetzt sag mir: Warum kannst du nicht einfach die Erinnerung an meinen nackten Körper verwenden? Oh, du brauchst nicht schüchtern sein. Du bist mit voller Absicht ins Vertrauensschülerbad geplatzt, gib es zu."

Lily prustete entrüstet und die Worte „unabsichtlich" und „grauenhaft" tauchten am häufigsten in ihrer Tirade auf. „Ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt die Sache zu vergessen! Nicht mal wenn es um Leben oder Tod ginge wollten wir darüber sprechen. Und du warst ja noch nicht einmal nackt!"

„Das stimmt – ich hatte Unterhosen an. Tja, das war's dann damit. Wir ändern das, sobald ich hier raus bin, ja?"

Lily stöhnte laut und Lily trat gegen die Wand aus Trümmern. Sie stürzte durch die Wucht des Tritts zusammen und Lily sprang mit einem Schrei auf.

„James!"

„Kannst es kaum erwarten, was?", hustete er von der anderen Seite. „Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht's gut. Um genau zu sein – um genau zu sein, kann ich dich sehen!"

Lily warf sich in die Wolke aus Staub und mit schmerzhaft tränenströmenden Augen fuhr sie mit den Fingern über den Zutritt zu dem Gang. Sie fand eine kleine Öffnung, rammte ihre Hand hinein und zerschrammte sie dabei bis zum Ellbogen. „Wo bist du? Ich kann nicht - "

Sie vergaß alle Worte, als etwas ihre Hand packte. Es fühlte sich an wie eine andere Hand. Es fühlte sich an wie James' Hand. Sie schloss sich um ihre Hand und drückte, als wolle sie nie wieder loslassen und Lily drückte genauso fest zurück.

Frische Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen.

„Siehst du? Ich hab mir das nicht ausgedacht.", sagte er heiser, wobei jedes Wort von einem Husten begleitet wurde. „Ich persönlich bevorzuge ja die Muggelmethode bei der der Prinz die holde Jungfrau rettet, aber meine Lungen sind weniger begeistert. Du wirst mir vielleicht den Kuss des Lebens geben müssen, sobald du mich hier rausgezogen hast."

„Ist das alles was ich für dich bin? Eine Art Anti-Dementor?"

„Du hast es erfasst."

„Tja, gut dass das jetzt geklärt ist.", sagte Lily, die bis zum Ellbogen in den Trümmern steckte und ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. James war am Leben, am Leben und drückte ihre Hand und irgendwie gab es nun neuen Raum für Hoffnung, weil seine Hand in ihrer lag und seine Stimme trotz allem weiterplapperte. Lily hatte geglaubt, diese Stimme würde ihren Bauch zum Flattern bringen, aber die Wirkung seiner Hand übertraf das bei weitem. Tatsächlich – tatsächlich fühlte sie eine solche Hoffnung und ein solches Glück, dass sie einfach –

„_Expecto patronum_!", schrie sie und beobachtete wie eine große silberne Tiergestalt aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs hervorbrach und davongaloppierte. Sie umklammerte James' Hand so fest, dass er wahrscheinlich neben neuen Beinen auch noch einen neuen Arm brauchen würde.

„Willst du es so früh schon beenden, Evans? Und ich dachte wir würden uns amüsieren."

„Ich hab es geschafft.", hauchte sie und ignorierte ihn völlig. „Ich hab es geschafft! Ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht, ich hab einfach nur die Worte gesagt. Und es war eine Hirschkuh. Das war es vorher noch nie. Sie war... wunderschön."

Der Druck seiner Hand um ihrer wurde mit jedem Wort fester. Als James sprach, klang er seltsam ehrfürchtig.

„Eine Hirschkuh?"

„Ein Hirsch. Ein weiblicher Hirsch."

Und dann griff eine weitere Hand nach der ihren und Lily glaubte eine ganze Patronus-Hirschfarm beschwören zu können - aber das musste sie nicht. Im nächsten Moment sah sie Dumbledore und McGonagall um die Ecke biegen, er mit Schlafmütze und sie mit Haarnetz.

McGonagall zischte, als sie die Situation vor sich erfasste und ihr Gesicht wurde leicht grau vor Schock.

„Miss Evans, kommen Sie _sofort_ von dort weg."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und deutete mit ihrer freien Hand schwach auf die Wand aus Trümmern. „James – Potter – er ist dahinter gefangen – "

McGonagalls Augenbrauen verschwanden unter ihrem Haarnetz. Sie machte eine plötzliche Bewegung nach vorne, so als ob sie den Schulsprecher mit bloßen Händen dort rausholen wollte, aber Dumbledore hielt sie mit einem ruhigen Wort zurück. Die Hauslehrerin trat zurück, die Lippen besorgt zusammengepresst und zog lediglich ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Morgenmantel mit Schottenmuster.

„Es ist in Ordnung, wirklich.", sagte Lily und zog an James' Hand, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen und zu beweisen, dass sie sich das nicht alles ausgedacht hatte und sie die beiden aus einem Grund hergerufen hatte. „Er ist am Leben. Aber er ist verletzt. Gesteinsbrocken sind auf seine – seine Beine gefallen, als der Gang eingestürzt ist."

James bestätigte ihre Aussage bereitwillig und die reine Erleichterung spiegelte sich auf McGonagalls Gesicht wieder.

„Ich bin sehr erfreut, dass sie meine Patronustheorie anwenden konnten, Miss Evans.", begann Dumbledore und blickte wohlwollend auf seine staubbedeckte Schulsprecherin. „Der Zauber hat auf alle Fälle seinen Nutzen als Nachrichtenüberbringer bewiesen."

„Ich bin weniger erfreut darüber, dass der Quidditchkapitän von Gryffindor als Versuchsperson für die Bestätigung dieser Theorie herhalten musste.", sagte McGonagall und ihre Erleichterung verwandelte sich in Tadel. „Wie sehen Ihre Beine aus, Potter?"

„Stramm und braungebrannt, Professor. Prächtig. Großartig. Sie scheinen sich dazu entschieden haben getrennte Wege von meinem Körper zu gehen, aber abgesehen davon ist alles prima."

„Ich denke ein Ausschluss von der Schule wäre angemessen, Albus.", sagte McGonagall in einer Tonlage, die Potter nicht umhin konnte zu hören. Lilys Inneres presste sich vor plötzlicher Beunruhigung zusammen, bis sie den Schalk bemerkte, der hinter den Brillengläsern der Professorin blitzte. „Oder vielleicht sollten wir Argus erlauben einige seiner bewundernswerten Instrumente wieder hervorzuholen."

„Wenn er mit den Zehenschrauben anfängt, werde ich nichts spüren können, Professor."

Lily war damit beschäftigt sich zu wünschen, sie könnte die Zehenschrauben persönlich an dem vorlauten Blödmann anwenden, der an ihrer Hand hing, weswegen sie erschrak, als Dumbledore ihr seine Hand hinhielt und darum bat von dort wegzukommen. Sie starrte dumpf von den Professoren zu dem blockierten Gang und schaffte es erst von den Trümmern wegzukommen, als James Finger aus ihrem Griff glitten.

In dem Augenblick, in dem McGonagall das Blut sah, das Lilys Arm bedeckte, schickte sie sie in den Krankenflügel.

„Aber es ist nur ein Kratzer – "

„Tun Sie Ihren Professoren den Gefallen, Miss Evans."

Lily wandte sich bittend an Dumbledore. Seine Augen hinter den Halbmondgläsern waren hart, auch wenn sie funkelten und sie wusste es hatte keinen Wert mit ihm zu diskutieren. Und was sollte sie auch sagen? Sie sorgte sich um den Schulsprecher? Ihre Abscheu für James Potter war in nur einer Nacht in sich zusammengebrochen? Sie wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen?

Dumbledore presste seine Fingerspitzen zusammen und schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln. „Ich versichere Ihnen, wir haben Mr Potter schon bald in einem Stück da raus."

Lily raffte ihre Entschlossenheit zusammen, nickte und begegnete diesen klaren blauen Augen mit einem scharfen Blick. „Lassen Sie sich ruhig etwas Zeit, Professor. Ich musste heute Abend eine Menge durchmachen. Und wenn er während der Bergung zufällig ein Bein verliert, werde ich kein Wort darüber gegenüber dem Ministerium verlieren."

Dumbledore gluckste erheitert; McGonagall schnaubte zustimmend. James' Reaktion übertraf die der beiden noch, er blieb still und schwieg, wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Lily hörte seine Dankbarkeit deutlicher heraus, als hätte er Peeves darum gebeten es durch einen magisch verbesserten Muggle-Lautsprecher beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle zu verkünden.

Mit einem etwas zittrigen Atemzug voller Erleichterung und verebbter Panik, drehte Lily dem Trümmerhaufen ihren Rücken zu und machte sich daran, an Gregor vorbei in Richtung Freiheit zu gehen – aber irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht dazu durchringen diesen ersten Schritt zu machen. Sie blickte zurück und sah, wie Dumbledore und McGonagall ein wissendes Lächeln tauschten. Ihr stieg die Hitze ins Gesicht, aber sie stand immer noch da und starrte hilflos auf die Wand aus Steinen.

Sie wollte sich verabschieden. Sie wollte mit James reden. Sie wollte das lächerliche Geplänkel mit ihm weiterführen. Sie hatten es vorher noch nie geschafft so lange ein normales Gespräch zu führen und sie wollte nicht, dass es endete, bevor es überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte. Sie wollte, dass James das wusste, aber sie fand die Worte nicht.

Alles was sie tun konnte, war dazustehen, mit brennenden Wangen und mit McGonagall, die dieses komische schnalzende Geräusch mit ihrer Zunge machte.

„Lily?"

Es war James.

„Bis du noch da?"

Ohne Vorwarnung breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Lilys Gesicht aus.

„Ja."

Sie wippte auf den Füßen und kämpfte gegen den Drang an zurückzurennen und wieder nach James' Hand zu greifen. Ein Schlag auf den Kopf: das war die einzige Erklärung dafür.

„Du solltest dich besser auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel machen. Du musst in Topform sein, wenn du den Eid erfüllen willst, den du vorhin geschworen hast."

Es war sehr leicht zu vergessen, dass ihr Schulleiter und ihre Hauslehrerin jedes Wort hören konnten, das gesagt wurde.

„Welcher Eid?"

„Du hast versprochen für immer bei mir zu bleiben, Evans. Ich kann es kaum erwarten diese – wie war das noch gleich? – siebzehn verschiedenen Stufen Schmerz kennenzulernen."

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Idiot."

„Ich mag die Kosenamen, die du mir gibst wirklich sehr. Und jetzt zieh Leine. Wenn sie jetzt mit dem Graben anfangen finden sie vielleicht noch ein paar Fetzen meiner Würde."

Mit einem zittrigen Lächeln, über das sie keine Kontrolle hatte, drehte Lily sich um und verschwand in den verlassenen blinzelte im Kerzenlicht, seufzte und beschwor ihre auf dem Boden zerstreuten Bücher in ihre Arme. Sie fühlte sich als würde sie sie kaum noch brauchen.

In ihren fast sieben Jahren auf Hogwarts hatte Lily viele Dinge gelernt – mit Sicherheit genug, um damit die vierte, fünfte und sechste Auflage von _Der Ratgeber für Schulsprecherinnnen: Wie man die Gefahren des Alltags abwendet _mühelos füllen zu können. Magie war real und James Potters Stimme war gefährlich. Aber Lily war noch nie jemand gewesen, der vor der Gefahr davonlief. Sie war mutig und irgendwie brillant, genau wie der bescheuerte Idiot da hinten unter den Trümmern.

Und sobald sie fertig damit war ihn gründlich dafür zu verhexen, was sie wegen ihm durchmachen musste, würde sie ihn vielleicht sogar am Leben lassen. Oder seine Hand halten.

Lily setzte sich in Richtung Krankenflügel in Bewegung und warf nur noch einen kleinen Blick zurück.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo, ihr Lieben! Und jetzt geht es auch schon weiter mit dem zweiten und zugleich letzten Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Alles Liebe, eure Melissa.  
**

* * *

Lily hatte Jahre darauf gewartet, dass die Welt über James Potters Kopf einstürzte. Ein Einsturz war unvermeidbar: sein Ego war so aufgeblasen, dass es nur eine Frage des Wann und Wo war bis es platzte. Lily bezweifelte, dass dieses berüchtigte Ego heute Abend bleibenden Schaden genommen hatte, dasselbe konnte sie allerdings nicht über den dazugehörigen Schulsprecher sagen, weswegen sie sich überhaupt nicht an der unglaublichen Ironie der Ereignisse des heutigen Abends erfreuen konnte.

Typisch Potter, dass er ihr dieses Gefühl der ausgleichenden Gerechtigkeit vermiesen musste.

Es würde ihm gut gehen, natürlich. Er entkam jedem Unheil mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und Kriegswunden, die für alle Welt sichtbar waren. Lily kannte James zu gut, um etwas anderes zu erwarten, selbst wenn ein Tunnel es sich kurzzeitig auf seinen Beinen bequem gemacht hatte. Das versuchte sie sich selbst einzureden, als sie am Rand eines Bettes im Krankenflügel saß und Madam Pomfrey laut über den Zustand ihres Armes schimpfte.

Es funktionierte nicht.

So sehr sie auch versuchte Erinnerungen an den stolzierenden, grinsenden Blödmann aus der Vergangenheit heraufzubeschwören, ihr Gehirn fügte immer wieder unwillkommene Details hinzu: ein Humpeln, eine ihn schwächende Wunde, eine zerbrochene Brille. Lilys Innerstes wand sich und sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie wütend sein sollte oder besorgt.

Wo war er? Was dauerte nur so lange? Wenn irgendjemand den Einsturz eines Ganges rückgängig machen konnte, dann Dumbledore – aber was wenn er seinen Zauberstab geschnipst hatte und nicht gewutscht und der Gang während der Bergung vollends zusammengestürzt war?

Was wenn jemand _geniest_ hatte?

Lily zuckte zusammen, als etwas Kaltes und Nasses auf ihre Haut tropfte.

„In dieser Schule folgt eine Verletzung auf die andere.", sagte die Heilerin schroff, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab eine Heilsalbe auf Lilys Arm verteilte. „Explodierte Kessel, Quidditchspiele, einstürzende Schlösser – um Himmels Willen! Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich euch alle in Schutzpolster packen. Das würde mir eine ganze Menge Arbeit ersparen, das sag ich Ihnen…"

Lily nickte dumpf, aber ihre Gedanken waren schon wieder bei dem Korridor im Ostflügel. Die Fragen kamen wieder auf und stapelten sich wie Backsteine in einer Mauer, höher und höher, bis sie es nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

„Wo ist James?", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Der Name fühlte sich immer noch fremd auf ihrer Zunge an. „Er sollte schon längst hier sein. Was, wenn sie ihn nicht befreien konnten?"

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf und umfasste Lilys Arm mit einem festeren, stärkeren Griff. „Darum sollten Sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Er wird bald hier sein. _Sie _bleiben hier jetzt ruhig hier sitzen und warten bis die Heilsalbe wirkt."

Madam Pomfrey murmelte etwas über die Auswirkungen von Stress auf die Schüler vor sich hin und bedachte Lily mit einem mahnenden Blick, bevor sie zum nächsten Bett eilte. Während Lily ihr dabei zusah, wie sie die Bettdecke zurückschlug, überkam sie der starke Drang zu fliehen und zwar _jetzt_, bevor jemand in diesem Bett lag.

Ein heißes Gefühl der Panik befiel ihr Gemüt und sie konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten zur Tür zu flüchten. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie James nicht sehen wollte – ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Sie wollte unbedingt sichergehen, dass er die Rettungsaktion überlebt hatte. Es war nur – es war nur so, dass…

Lily pfriemelte an ihrer Bettdecke herum, bis Madam Pomfrey drohte sie zu konfiszieren.

Die Sache war – die Sache war die, dass sie nicht wusste was sie James sagen sollte, wenn sie ihn sah. Er war es, der mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen war, seine Würde zu bewahren, aber _sie_ war es, die vorhin zusammengebrochen war und sich an seiner Hand festgeklammert hatte. Wenn sie beide zusammengenommen noch etwas Würde besaßen, dann bestimmt nicht wegen Lily.

Aber es ging nicht nur um Stolz. Im Gegensatz zu James hatte Lily kein besonders großes Ego, das zusammengefaltet werden konnte und sie war auch niemand, der sich einer Situation entzog, um Peinlichkeiten zu vermeiden. Der Kern des Problems war sehr viel einfacher. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht in einer Situation, in der es nicht um Leben oder Tod ging, befürchtete Lily, würden sie wieder miteinander zanken, genau wie in den letzten sechs Jahren.

Mit dem Blick starr auf das ihr gegenüberliegende Bett gerichtet, atmete Lily zittrig aus.

Albern. Sie verhielt sich total albern. Wenn sie mit James durch eine Trümmerwand Geplänkel austauschen konnte, sollten sie das auch hier können. Es sollte keinen Unterschied machen. Das sollte es nicht.

Ihr Blick blieb an der glänzenden Heilsalbe auf ihrem Arm hängen, den sie durch den Trümmerhaufen gesteckt hatte, um nach dem Schulsprecher zu greifen, weil es in diesem Moment das Richtige zu sein schien. Was für ein unsinniges Zeug hatte James noch mal gesagt? Irgendetwas über Gryffindors und –

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bin kein Meerschweinchen."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung, meine Liebe.", sagte Madam Pomfrey abwesend vom gegenüberliegenden Bett aus, wo sie die Kissen aufschüttelte.

Lily errötete, aber sie ließ nicht von dem Gedanken ab. Lily Evans gab nicht auf. Dazu war sie viel zu gut und mutig. Und eigentlich wusste sie auch, dass sie James irgendwann sowieso begegnen musste. Lieber in dem einigermaßen ungestörten Krankenflügel als im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor.

Aber was in aller Welt sollte sie _sagen_?

„Was für ein Zufall dich hier zu treffen, Evans."

Lilys Kopfe ruckte nach oben, als sie den Klang dieser Stimme vernahm und die übliche böse Vorahnung von Chaos, Unordnung und allgemeinem Unheil kam ihr sogleich in den Sinn. Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. In Erwartung James zu sehen, blinzelte Lily, als sie nur McGonagall entdeckte. Sie folgte der ausgestreckten Zauberhand der Professorin zu dem horizontal schwebenden Körper.

Sie schnappte nach Luft.

„Bitte werden Sie nicht hysterisch.", sagte McGonagall, während sie mit hinter ihr wehendem Morgenmantel durch den Krankenflügel schritt. „Wenn Potter noch reden kann, würde ich behaupten er wird es überleben." Sie klang nicht besonders begeistert von der Tatsache.

McGonagall wechselte einen finsteren Blick mit Madam Pomfrey und ließ James dann auf das Bett neben dem von Lily schweben. Bewegung kam wieder in seinen Körper, sobald er die Matratze berührte, aber alles was Lily sah, war das Aufblitzen eines blassen Lächelns, bevor die beiden Hexen die Vorhänge um sein Bett zuzogen.

„Was auch immer Sie mit ihm vorhaben, Poppy, ich rate Ihnen Ihn zu betäuben. Der Junge könnte bestimmt etwas Skele-Wachs vertragen."

„Hat er Knochen verloren?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich habe nicht an seine Gesundheit gedacht."

Madam Pomfrey schnaubte zustimmend. Daraufhin folgte das raschelnde Geräusch der Bettdecke und James musste seine Meinung zu dem Gespräch hinzufügen.

„Wissen Sie, dass ist nicht ganz der Empfang, den ich in meinem Krankenbett erwartet hatte..."

Lily starrte auf die geschlossenen Vorhänge und hatte dabei völlig ihren Arm vergessen. Madam Pomfreys Diagnose war durch den dünnen Baumwollvorhang deutlich zu vernehmen: ein gebrochener Knöchel und schwere Prellungen vom Oberschenkel bis zur Hälfte der Waden – und _nein_, sie würde _nicht _aufhören, Potter dort zu berühren, sie machte ihre _Arbeit_, und wenn er sich bitte wieder hinlegen würde oder müsste sie Filchs Fesseln holen?

Es klang, als würde James die Verletzung überleben – wenn auch nicht den Zorn der Heilerin.

Lily fiel mit einem gedämpften Seufzen zurück in die Kissen. Ein Gefühl von Erleichterung drückte gegen ihre Rippen. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass James mehr als einen gebrochenen Knöchel und Prellungen verdiente für seine unvergleichliche Idiotie durch verbotene Geheimgänge zu wandern, aber es war nur ein Knöchel und sie dankte Merlin dafür. Der Gedanke an einen verletzten Potter... war mehr als nur schmerzhaft. Sie wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken warum.

„Die Salbe hat ihre Wirkung jetzt bestimmt getan, meine Liebe.", sagte Madam Pomfrey hinter dem Vorhang und es dauerte eine Weile, bis Lily begriff, dass sie mit ihr sprach. Sie erschrak und warf einen Blick auf ihren Arm. Die Haut war glatt und keine Narben waren zu sehen, kein Vergleich zu der zerfetzten Wunde auf die Madam Pomfrey die Salbe aufgetragen hatte.

„Danke.", sagte sie leise und vielleicht war es zu leise um es durch den Vorhang zu hören. Lily war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie wollte, dass Madam Pomfrey sie hörte. Wenn sie sie hörte, würde sie Lily mit Sicherheit zurück in ihren Schlafsaal schicken und McGonagall würde dem nur zustimmen. Aber sie konnte noch nicht gehen. Sie musste mit James reden, ihre eigene Diagnose stellen und noch ein paar Knöchel brechen, falls nötig.

Im nächsten Moment erschien auch schon McGonagall durch den Vorhang und hielt abrupt inne, als sie Lily erblickte.

„Schlafsaal, Evans. Wenn Poppy sagt, Ihr Arm ist geheilt, gibt es keinen Grund mehr für Sie hier rumzulungern. Ich begleite Sie zurück zum Turm. Ich denke es wird höchste Zeit, dass der Siegesfeier ein Ende gesetzt wird."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und dachte fieberhaft nach. „Ich fühl mich nicht so gut, Professor. Mir ist schwindlig. Wenn es in Ordnung ist – wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich gerne noch eine Minute hier liegen bleiben."

McGonagall musterte sie eingehend und als sie sprach, wunderte Lily sich über die Wärme in ihrer Stimme. „Natürlich. Das wird an dem Schock liegen. Sie bleiben hier, bis Sie sich erholt haben – und lassen Sie sich nicht von Potter stören."

Mit einem letzten Nicken schritt ihre Hauslehrerin zur Tür und Lily atmete erleichtert aus. Sie lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und hörte zu, wie Madam Pomfrey etwas über idiotische Schuljungen vor sich hinmurmelte, die sich für unbesiegbar hielten, bis ein paar Gesteinsbrocken sie vielleicht zur Vernunft brachten.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis die Heilerin hinter dem Vorhang hervorkam und dann hielt sie inne und warf Lily einen scharfen Blick zu. „Immer noch da, was?"

„Professor McGonagall hat es erlaubt.", erklärte Lily und versuchte ihr Bestes so müde und geschwächt auszusehen, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Hat sie das? Nun, Minerva muss es ja wissen… Vielleicht etwas Schokolade…"

Lily nahm bereitwillig eine Tafel Schokolade entgegen und knabberte daran herum, bis Madam Pomfrey zufrieden davonging. Es dauerte kaum eine Sekunde, bis James ihre Ungestörtheit ausnutzte.

„Lily?"

Lily hörte sofort auf an der Schokolade zu knabbern. Sie räusperte sich einmal, dann noch einmal und plötzlich fiel es ihr schwer zu Schlucken. „Ja?", brachte sie schließlich heraus.

„Na, komm schon rüber! Zieh die Vorhänge zurück oder sonst was, setz dich auf mein Bett oder was auch immer du willst. Ich würde ja zu dir rüberkommen, aber mein Knöchel ist im Eimer und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher Madam Pomfrey hat ein Glöckchen an meinem großen Zeh angebracht."

Die Schokolade schmolz zwischen ihren Fingern. Lily hatte keinen Appetit mehr und legte die restliche Schokolade auf den Tisch neben ihrem Bett. Die Wärme, die sie bei den ersten paar Bissen durchflutet hatte, flaute bereits wieder ab.

„Lily? Lily!"

„Halt die Klappe, sonst hört sie dich.", zischte Lily, bewegte sich aber keinen Zentimeter, um aufzustehen und James Aufforderung nachzukommen. Es hatte sich nicht wirklich etwas geändert – sie wollte immer noch nachsehen, dass es ihm gut ging und dass seine Gliedmaßen noch alle dran waren und dass seine Kissen aufgeschüttelt waren und seine Wangen nicht zu blass – aber genau dieser Drang ihn zu _behüten_, hielt sie zurück. Sie sollte das nicht fühlen. Das hatte sie vorher noch nie getan, egal wie sehr ihr Bauch beim Klang von James' Stimme geflattert hatte.

Ihre Hand zitterte leicht, als sie sie an der Bettdecke abwischte.

„Komm doch rüber. Wo wir schon beide hier sind, können wir uns auch unterhalten."

Als Lily nicht gleich antwortete, atmete James laut aus und seine Frustration war offensichtlich. „Merlin, Evans. Kannst du noch nicht einmal die Vorhänge zurückziehen und einen Blick auf den Invaliden werfen? Jetzt mach mal halblang. Ich will dich sehen."

Lily biss sich auf die Lippe. „Warum?"

„_Darum_. So funktioniert nun mal eine normale Unterhaltung zwischen zwei Erwachsenen. Ich ich will, du weißt schon… sicherstellen, dass es dir gut geht."

„Es geht mir gut.", sagte Lily und hoffte, dass das Engegefühl in ihrer Brust sich nicht in ihrer Stimme widerspiegelte. Er wollte wissen, wie es ihr ging? Blödsinn. Warum sollte er?

„Dir geht es gut, ja? Pomfrey sagte, irgendetwas sei mit deinem Arm. Und du hast McGonagall gesagt dir sei schwindlig."

„Willst du vielleicht Heiler werden?"

„Es reicht, okay? Es fühlt sich so an, als wäre ich immer noch in diesem blöden Tunnel gefangen mit dir auf der anderen Seite."

Lily versteifte sich; sein Kommentar ging ihr näher, als ihr recht war. Ein deutlich flehender Unterton lag in ihrer Stimme, als sie knapp antwortete. „Ich bin ja noch hier, oder nicht?"

„Ja, das bist du.", erwiderte James und er klang selbst ein wenig überrascht, als hätte er vorher noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Es lag eine Wärme in seiner Stimme, die mehr als deutlich machte, wie sehr er sich über diese Tatsache freute; eine Wärme, die Lily erkannte und die sie dann sofort ignorierte.

James Potters Stimme war gefährlich und das durfte sie auf keinen Fall vergessen.

„Mir war schwindlig.", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich etwas erholt hatte und ihre Stimme klang abwehrend. Sie wollte nicht, dass James glaubte, dass sie wegen ihm im Krankenflügel geblieben war – besonders, da es ja eigentlich die Wahrheit war.

„Aber jetzt geht es dir _gut_."

„Ich habe etwas Schokolade gegessen."

„Niemand hat mir Schokolade angeboten. Ich nehme an, bei einem gebrochenen Knöchel bekommt man keine. Ich hätte stattdessen einen Ohnmachtsanfall vortäuschen sollen."

„Ich habe ihn nicht vorgetäuscht, Potter."

„Dann war es wohl mein Anblick, der deine Knie weich werden ließ."

„Sehr witzig."

James prustete. „Ich kenne dich, Evans. Du fällst nicht einfach in Ohnmacht, wenn mal ein Zauberstab runterfällt und vorhin im Ostflügel hat es sich ganz bestimmt nicht angehört, als sei dir schwindlig. Entweder du bist wegen der Schokolade hier geblieben, ein Schachzug, vor dem ich mich nur verbeugen kann und den ich bewundern würde oder du wolltest mit mir reden."

„Arroganter Blödmann."

„Die Beleidigung hab ich schon ein paar Jahre nicht mehr gehört. Ich dachte ich hätte mich laut Grabstein zum ‚eingebildeten Trottel' hochgearbeitet."

„Wie die Zeiten sich ändern."

Es war unfassbar wie schnell Lilys Verärgerung sich gesteigert hatte, obwohl dass sehr wahrscheinlich an der jahrelangen Übung lag. Sie rutschte unruhig auf dem Bett hin und her und ihre Verärgerung richtete sich mehr auf sich selbst als auf den Trottel hinter dem Vorhang. Sie verhielt sich mehr als nur unvernünftig und war ziemlich gereizt. Das sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich. Sie wollte sich nicht so verhalten.

Das war genau das, wovor sie sich gefürchtet hatte: dass sie nicht normal miteinander sprechen konnten, sobald die Krisensituation vorbei war. Und es war nicht James Schuld, überhaupt nicht. Er verhielt sich eigentlich wie immer – und er war _nett_.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als er begann sich zu entschuldigen, ganz offensichtlich darauf bedacht nicht noch einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen – aber Lily konnte das nicht zulassen.

„Nein, nicht.", unterbrach sie ihn mit fester Stimme. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich bin es, die sich blöd verhält. Und es tut mir Leid. Wirklich."

„Trotzdem, ich hätte dich nicht drängen dürfen. Also hör ich auf. Und wir reden einfach nur. So wie du es gewollt hast."

„Wie ich es gewollt habe.", wiederholte Lily langsam und gab es schließlich laut zu. Es war natürlich die Wahrheit, aber das half ihr nicht dabei, dass ihr etwas einfiel worüber sie sprechen könnten.

Die ganze Sache hätte sich wohl zu einem unangenehmen erwartungsvollen Schweigen ausgedehnt, wenn James nicht zu ihrer Rettung gekommen wäre und angefangen hätte von der Gryffindor-Party zu sprechen. Er hatte schon immer ein Faible dafür gehabt den Helden zu spielen.

„...und Sirius bricht mir noch den anderen Knöchel, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich das Butterbier nicht habe. Natürlich wird er erst mal ein paar Wochen nachsitzen müssen, wenn McGonagall auftaucht und ihm die Handschellen anlegt. Er wird vor dem Spiel gegen Slytherin keine Gelegenheit dazu haben und das ist alles worauf es ankommt. Wir werden sie ungespitzt in den Boden rammen, wir arbeiten schon seit Monaten an unserer Taktik. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Stebbins Gesicht zu sehen…"

Lily, die mit der Absicht voller Zustimmung zu sein, begonnen hatte ihm zuzuhören, hielt es nicht mehr länger aus. Mit einem lauten „James!" unterbrach sie erfolgreich seinen Monolog.

„Ja?"

„Ist das alles, worüber du reden kannst? Quidditch?"

Darauf folgte ein verblüfftes Schweigen und dann – „Entschuldige?"

Lily blickte böse auf den Vorhang vor ihr. „Wie kannst nur dasitzen und über Sport reden, nach allem was wir gerade durchgemacht haben? Du wärst fast – ich dachte – du hättest sterben können, Potter!"

„Nun, worüber sollen wir uns denn dann unterhalten?"

Lily suchte verzweifelt nach Worten und platzte dann mit dem heraus, was ihr als erstes einfiel. „Ich weiß nicht – oder, doch, das tue ich! Über das _Leben_. Es gibt mehr im Leben als nur Quidditch, James!"

„Natürlich gibt es noch mehr. Es gibt noch all die langweiligen Dinge, aber über _die _will ich nicht reden. Quidditch ist wie … es ist das _Fliegen_, Lily, dieses Gefühl am Leben zu sein. Wenn ich von meinen Besen steige fühlt sich alles mehr oder weniger so an, als wäre ich unter Steinen in einem sehr, sehr dunklen Ort voller Schmerzen begraben." Er räusperte sich unangenehm berührt. „Na ja, nicht alles. Einige Dinge sind anders… aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache."

Lily wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Mit so etwas hatte sie nun gar nicht gerechnet, aber nach allem, was heute Abend geschehen war, sollte sie eigentlich auch nicht mehr überrascht starrte auf ihre Hände und war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass James auf der anderen Seite dieses Vorhanges war und auf eine Antwort wartete.

Sie verhielt sich lächerlich, so viel war klar. Und James war – es gab kein anderes Wort dafür – _ehrlich_. Nett und ehrlich zugleich. Die Welt war aus den Fugen geraten.

Lilys Erwartungen stürzten alle über ihr zusammen und sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie sich verhalten sollte, was sie sagen sollte, was sie _tun _sollte.

Überfordert suchte sie wieder nach Worten und entschied sich für die einfachste Lösung. „Tut mir wirklich Leid, das diese Unterhaltung so _dunkel _und _voller Schmerzen_ für dich ist."

James Enttäuschung war selbst durch den Vorhang zu spüren, der die beiden trennte. „Du besteigst den Besen von der falschen Seite, Lily. Schon wieder. Und ich hasse es wirklich wenn du mich wie einen vollkommen Trottel behandelst, ganz besonders, wenn ich mich nicht wie einer benehme." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und beendete seine Ansprache mit einer Leichtigkeit in der Stimme, von der Lily wusste, dass sie sie nicht verdiente. „Ich nehme dann wohl an, das ist die erste der siebzehn verschiedenen Stufen Schmerz, die du mir versprochen hattest."

Was sollte Lily darauf antworten? Sie konnte sich nur entschuldigen und das tat sie dann auch zum, wie es sich anfühlte, zwanzigsten Mal heute Abend.

James seufzte tief. „Alles vergeben und vergessen, wenn du mir etwas Schokolade rüberwirfst."

„Du könntest sie dir auch herbeizaubern, weißt du."

„Es wäre nicht Lily, wenn sie mich nicht dafür arbeiten ließe.", grummelte James vor sich hin, aber ein Lächeln lag in seiner Stimme und Lily spürte wie sie es widerwillig erwiderte.

„Wann hast du aufgehört ein arroganter Blödmann zu sein?"

Die Frage war ihrem Mund entkommen, bevor sie es realisierte.

Es herrschte ein langes unbehagliches Schweigen, bevor James sich räusperte. „Ich hab nicht aufgehört, ich hab mich nur ein bisschen mehr zusammengerissen."

Lily blickte nach oben zu den Filigranarbeiten an der Decke. „Das glaube ich nicht."

„Wenn dem so ist, hab ich wahrscheinlich aufgehört einer zu sein, als du aufgehört hast mich für einen zu halten, Evans. Darüber scheine ich sehr wenig Kontrolle zu haben."

Lily dachte darüber nach. Vielleicht hatte James Recht – vielleicht hatte er keine Kontrolle darüber. Aber das hatte sie auch nicht, auch wenn er das anders sah. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Kontrolle oder sie würde nicht hier rumliegen und an die Decke starren, weil sie zu viel Angst hatte, von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit jemanden zu sprechen, mit dem sie sich sonst täglich Geplänkel austauschte.

Dann nieste James und die Situation erschien sogar noch lächerlicher. Er war nur ein _Junge_, ein alberner Junge, den sie schon seit Jahren kannte und der wahrscheinlich immer noch staubbedeckt war von dem Gang, der über ihm eingestürzt war.

„Gesundheit."

„Ähm, du auch?"

„Es ist eine Muggelsache.", erklärte Lily und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. „Frag mich nicht. Zumindest löst du hier keine Lawinen aus."

„Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich traue diesem Schloss kein bisschen. Es hat mich vorhin in diesem Tunnel im Stich gelassen und wer sagt, dass es das nicht wieder tun wird?"

„Gesunder Menschenverstand und Logik."

„Und seit wann verlasse ich mich darauf?"

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht."

„Wenn das Schloss wieder einstürzt, schickst du einfach noch so einen lebensrettenden Patronus, ja? Oder musst du dazu meine Hand halten?"

Lily versteifte sich sofort. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

„Oh, warum kannst du es nicht einfach zugeben?" Die Frustration war ihm deutlich anzuhören. „Es ist wirklich nicht so schwer. Du konntest den Patronus vorhin nicht heraufbeschwören, bis du meine Hand gedrückt hast und – und einen Moment der _Klarheit_ hattest. Du mochtest es. Du mochtest es."

Lilys Bauch verkrampfte sich angesichts der unaussprechlichen Wahrheit, aber die Angst in ihr war noch größer und sie war schon halb aus dem Bett und bereit zu gehen, als James seine Hand durch den Vorhang streckte.

„Zurück ins Bett mit dir.", blaffte sie, entsetzt bei dem Gedanken, dass James seinem Knöchel noch mehr zusetzte. „Willst du gesund werden oder nicht?"

„Nicht, wenn du nicht hier bleibst."

Lily zögerte, aber der Anblick der wartenden Hand war zu viel für sie. „Das interessiert mich nicht.", sagte sie kurz angebunden und drehte sich um. Im nächsten Moment zwang das rasselnde Geräusch eines Vorhangs, der zurückgezogen wurde, Lily dazu sich abrupt wieder umzudrehen und sie schnappte nach Luft, als James sich auf die Beine hievte. „Wag es ja nicht!"

„Komm – her und – rede – mit mir.", keuchte er und sein Gesicht nahm einen Grünstich an, als er nach vorne stolperte.

Lily verfluchte Potters Namen und jeden seiner noch lebenden Verwandten, eilte nach vorne, packte ihn an den Schultern und stieß ihn zurück auf das Bett. Sein Körper war schwächer als sein Geist und er lag wieder auf der Matratze, bevor Lily ihre Drohung, Madam Pomfrey zu rufen, wahr machen musste.

„Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren?", fauchte sie und hievte seine Beine auf die Matratze, da er dazu selbst nicht im Stande war. Sie waren schwerer, als sie gedacht hatte und es kostete sie einige Kraft sie anzuheben und dabei auch noch den gebrochenen Knöchel zu stützen. Als sie es schließlich geschafft hatte und wieder normal atmete, blickte Lily James voller Wut an. Der intensive Blick, mit der er ihrem begegnete – halb triumphierend, halb entschlossen – ließ ihr das Herz in den Hals springen.

„Was?", fragte sie scharf und zog die Bettdecke mit wachsender Verlegenheit über James. Er war hier, genau hier, warm und fest unter ihrer Hand und er sah genau so wütend aus, wie sie sich fühlte. Sie begegnete seinem Blick entschlossen, wütend und es dauerte nur Sekunden bevor seine Verärgerung verblasste.

„Ich bin dran, mich zu entschuldigen.", sagte er schlicht. „Ich habe dich schon wieder gedrängt. Tut mir Leid."

„Ja, du hast mich verdammt noch mal gedrängt.", sagte Lily und wandte ihren Blick mit einem Seufzen ab. Sie ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken und schlug seine Hand weg, als sie sich der ihren näherte. Es war seltsam, dass sie bemerkte, wie er versuchte ihren Blick auf sich zu ziehen, während sie so bewusst versuchte ihm auszuweichen. Die Sache war die, wenn sie wieder hinsah, wenn sie ihn ihre Hand nehmen ließe, hatte sie dass Gefühl, dass er sie noch nicht einmal drängen _müsste_.

Der Gedanke war furchterregend.

„Lily, ich - ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll, aber… eine Hirschkuh, Lily! Dein Patronus ist eine Hirschkuh und du weißt noch nicht einmal wovon ich eigentlich rede."

Das wusste sie nicht. Sie saß einfach nur da und lauschte seinen gestelzten unbeholfenen Worten.

„Ich muss – ich muss es einfach weiter versuchen, okay? Weil ich das wirklich will, ich will, dass es ein _uns_ gibt und ich weiß, dass deine Entschlossenheit am Einstürzen ist. Du empfindest auch etwas. Und ich werde meinen Fuß durch deine Mauer treten und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue."

Lily zuckte bei der Erinnerung an diesen letzten Einsturz hinter der Statue von Gregor dem Kriecher zusammen. „Das war ein Unfall.", flüsterte sie, weil sie Angst hatte, ihre Stimme würde brechen, wenn sie lauter sprechen würde. „Du hast – du hast keine Ahnung was für eine Angst ich hatte, James."

„Was für eine Angst du hattest oder was für eine Angst du hast, Lily?"

„Ich bin kein Meerschweinchen."

„Gryffindors sind mutig und nicht dumm. Und ehrlich, ehrlich Lily – ich hab schon Schlimmeres überstanden, sehr viel Schlimmeres als einen bescheuerten einstürzenden Gang."

„Ich nicht."

„Aber du könntest es. Ich _weiß_, dass du es könntest. Du bist brillant, weißt du noch? Und manchmal muss du zulassen, dass die Mauern einstürzen oder wie willst du sonst je glücklich werden? Manchmal muss man die dunklen Orte einfach verlassen. Das wirst du früher oder später begreifen müssen."

Lily schenkte seiner Hand, die geöffnet auf der Bettdecke lag ein schwaches Lächeln. „Vorhin, hinter der Trümmerwand, hast du mir gesagt, du wärst ein furchtbarer Schüler, wenn du kein Interesse hast etwas zu lernen. Erinnerst du dich daran? Tja, mir geht es genauso."

„Ich bin geduldig."

„Du _drängst_."

„Dann lass mich dich drängen."

Lily wandte James ihren Blick schließlich zu und sah die offene ehrliche Bitte in seinem Gesicht, sah die Entschlossenheit in seinem Kiefer und das Mitgefühl in seinen Augen, aber mehr noch als alles andere, hörte sie seine Stimme: diese gefährliche, autoritäre Schulsprecherstimme.

„Willst du niesen oder soll ich?", murmelte sie und ließ schließlich zu, dass er ihre Hand ergriff.

„Auf drei?"

Lily nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Eins… zwei…"

Und dann setzte er sich auf und küsste sie und die Welt stürzte über Lily ein.


End file.
